No Men of Woman Born
by the birdman in a blue box
Summary: They have died in the name of the Imperium, they have been scorned. Yet still they fight on. After what was seemingly a death sentence the Lamenters have returned from their crusade and have managed to fill their ranks to become semi-operable again. But can they survive? Or will a greater force lead them to the Hall of Heroes? (Formerly Lamenters' Rising)
1. Chapter 1

_045.M42_

It's a quiet night in the forest that was on the outset of the hive city of Paneld. It was a dense growth of knotted and twisting trees that twirled and wrapped around each other. Attempting to move through the maze of trees with tanks or vehicles was futile as most would get stuck in the giant mud pits, jammed from all the roots and branches, or were not able to move due to tight encounters. Making the forest the perfect location for an infantry defense when it came down to it. The season had began to turn to autumn, or at least the planets version of autumn, the animals growing more tired and beginning preparations for hibernation, the leaves turning vibrant shades of yellow, purple, and red. While the weather had moved from the hot months to becoming cooler and more tolerable than it had been as of late.

Two squads of Imperial Guardsmen tread carefully around the trees and roots that burrowed and sprung forth from the ground. Sergeant Lustig of the first squad scanned ahead, his grip tightening on his Laspistol. There was something not right with this situation. The normal noises birds and insects that made a harmonious mixture of sounds in the forest had stopped.

Sergeant Lustig held his hand up to signal the squad to halt. Something was ahead in the bush. He could hear the crush of leaves and twigs beneath some thing's feet as it moved towards them. Lustig turned to one of the Guardsmen. "Prepare a line, this does not bode well," he ordered as he stood next to a Guardsman who was setting up a heavy machine gun on top of a rock.

"Incoming!" a Guardsman yelled as he brought his Lasgun up and pulled the trigger, a streak of red travelled across the battlefield.

Lustig looked up to see a sea of green rushing towards him. "Orks," he whispered as he began to fire his Laspistol into the oncoming wave.

"WAAAAAAAAGH!" it roared as the Orks beat their clubs and axes.

The machine gun next to him opened up on the Ork WAAAGH. Even though he knew they had two machine gun nests and at least thirty to forty Guardsmen he knew that they would be overrun. Turning to a Guardsman with a Vox-caster he stepped down and grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Soldier, get on the Vox and tell HQ there's a full blown WAAAGH on our heads and that we need reinforcements." Lustig ordered him as he walked back to his former position.

The Orks rushed forward despite chunks of their ranks falling underneath the blaze of Lasfire and machine gun rounds. There were too many for the small handful of Guardsmen that had been sent with him on this recon mission.

An Ork chucked its axe at a Guardsman who fell over dead when it landed right between his eyes sending blood and pieces of brain matter every which way. The Guardsmen around him were starting to panic as they quickly fired into the Ork mob.

"Sergeant!" the Guardsman with the Vox-caster yelled. "HQ responded!"

"Well trooper what did they say?" Lustig roared back.

"Watch the skies,"

Lustig's brow furrowed as he looked up to see several shadows in the sky streaking down towards them. Were they Valkyries? Confused but unable to focus on such matter he hoped whatever HQ was sending them was enough to curb the attack from the Orks.

Lustig looked to the sky once again to see the shadows grow closer, gaining speed rapidly. They weren't Valkyries, so what were they? Lustig wondered as they streaked towards his position.

"Hold the line Guardsmen!" Lustig roared as the Orks began to close the gap. Lustig clutched his chainsword and brought it up so that when the first Ork rushed him he would have the satisfaction of ramming it through its face.

There was a whistling sound followed by a loud crash and a hiss. Dirt was flung through the air causing Lustig to shield his eyes and look away from the battle. After the dirt stopped falling Lustig looked back onto the killing fields to see five yellow drop pods with a bleeding heart on a checkered background. The drop pod doors opened to reveal tens of heavily armed Space Marines.

"Which chapter are they sir?" a Guardsman asked as he aimed for any Orks that popped out from behind the drop pods.

"I don't know private, keep firing." Lustig ordered as the Space Marines opened bolter fire onto the oncoming Orks.

"Purification Squad, burn the Xenos!" what Lustig had to guess was a Captain as his helmet was painted red which was different from his yellow clad brethren.

Ten Space Marines all armed with flamers kneeled down and began to unleash a holy streak of fire onto the Orks. The front line of Orks lit up with fire and began to run around screaming as they burned up. The other Space Marines stood behind them in formations of ten and blasted them away with a rain of large caliber bullets.

Within minutes the Ork advance had been cut down and the Orks turned tail and ran. Rather living to fight another day than being cut down by a swarm of bolter fire and flame.

"Purification squad, burn those bodies. We shall cleanse the Xenos from this planet!" the Captain barked orders and the Space Marines obeyed, burning every last Ork body in sight. The Sergeant turned and watched as three to four Apothecaries step forward. "Tend to the wounded Guardsmen and bring me the one who is in charge."

The Apothecaries nodded in understanding and then moved towards the Guardsmen to administer first aid to any wounded Guardsmen, Sergeant Lustig moved forward to the Space Marine Captain who stood two feet taller than his six foot three build. He swallowed as the Captain removed his helmet to reveal a bald head with a single service stud. His thick mustache twitched in anticipation as his robotic eye scanned up and down the Captain's body.

"Are you in charge of these Guardsmen?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes sir." Sergeant Lustig said with a small amount of fear.

"I would like to state that your Guardsmen performed admirably. Despite being overrun they held the line to slaughter as many Orks as they could. I am going to give your name to your superiors to be praised among the Guard's ranks. For now however as soon as my Apothecaries are finished tending to your wounded we shall return to the nearby Hive City. Something tells me those Orks aren't quite done yet."

Lustig about fell over, he quickly straightened up and nodded. "Sir yes sir," he responded as the Sergeant turned and went to shout some orders at the Space Marines.

The same Guardsman who had asked what company the Space Marines was from walked up to him once again. "Which company is that sir?"

"I don't know Guardsman, but it doesn't matter. All of us in the end are servants to the Emperor and they have proven admirably. Now pack up soldier, we have difficult times ahead of us."

* * *

_992.M41_

"Survivors from the surface?" Chapter Master Imano asked the recently promoted Captain Volturno.

"None, sir. All fell to the onslaught of the Tyranids." Volturno replied solemnly.

"How many battle brothers remain?"

"Two hundred and six. We lost over a third of our forces."

"Twenty years left. We might be able to make it, we managed to survive for eighty years relatively unharmed."

"Sir," Volturno said as he exited the Chapter Master's quarters.

Imano bowed his head for a moment. The weight of his new position had brought onto him a rather large set of problems. No recruits for another twenty years, they had more gene seeds stored than they had proper troops. Their scout company had been abolished in favor of them filling the depleting ranks of the second, and third companies. However with the fall of the third company the first company would now have to be deployed on more missions in order to hold a small scrap of hope for the chapter's future.

Imano sighed aloud before straightening up. In the face of utter defeat and near hopelessness he somehow had been the one to tie the chapter together. He was a striking nine feet tall, making many of his Battle Brothers look short in comparison. One could have called him quite handsome, having held onto his blonde hair and striking blue eyes that could have been easily burnt off or have fallen out do to years of intense combat situations. He had a bond with his troops, caring deeply about each of his brothers but knew that ultimately it could all be for naught.

Imano stood and walked out onto the bridge of the last remaining Lamenter ship, the _Daughter of Tempests._ He went to the shrine of the Emperor which was located just off of the main bridge, it was soon dawning time for evening prayer. In this hour of mourning he would need as much guidance as he could receive.

He entered the prayer chambers where the rest of his battle brothers had gathered. The air was thick sorrow and loss from the hundred or so marines that had been killed in the line of fire. Sending their chapter further to extinction.

Imano got down onto his knees and intertwined his fingers. Some men rested their hands on their knees and others acted like him, either way prayer had started and he hoped that there would be some sort of answer.

An hour passed and evening prayer concluded, the Lamenters stood together and walked down to the cantina for the evening meal. The serfs had outdone themselves this time, stacks of meat, fruits, and vegetables stood tall on platters of shining steel with goblets filled to the brim with fine wine, the wine that had been held in reserve for when they arrived on Holy Terra when their exile had been done with. However the serfs must have been able to sense the desperation in the air and prepared the meal for their masters as an attempt to "cheer" them up.

Imano took his place with the handful of Captain left at a table that stood on higher ground from the rest of the Lamenters. From here they could look down upon their men like parents looking upon their children from the adult table.

Taking a plate full of meat and fruits Imano slowly began to eat his meal. The meat had been sautéed in fat and had been cooked to perfection, but all that fell upon his hypersensitive taste buds were blood and ash. After three more bites Imano pushed away his meal and slowly began to pull from his goblet, it was unbefitting and almost impossible of a Chapter Master to do so, but he had the urge to get very intoxicated.

The meal finished quickly afterwards, the stench of gloom hung heavily in the air. Imano stood up and all of the battle brothers turned their attention to him. "Battle Brothers, for eighty years we have been subject to a penance crusade for our role in the Badab War. We managed to survive with few casualties to this point, however in our latest battle many Battle Brothers fell in the oncoming onslaught of the Tyranid incursion. I ask you now in our time of greatest need for us hold fast. We shall protect the weak and the innocent but we shall also weather the oncoming storm for twenty more years, we shall return and replenish our ranks to continue our mission in the name of the Emperor." Imano stopped for a moment to clear his throat, he saw his brothers sitting there knowing that he was most likely lying straight to their faces. "Therefore in memory of our fallen comrades night training shall be canceled and replaced with prayer and personal self reflection. Maintenance rituals shall be at the normal hour, regular routines shall commence tomorrow. For now pray and remember those who fell today, our crusade begins anew tomorrow."

The Space Marines stood up and exited the cantina in an orderly fashion. After a few minutes all that remained were Imano and Captain Fennias, Fennias had been added into the Lamenter ranks at the closings of the Badab war. Somehow he had been lucky, or unlucky, enough to have been through the trials and brought into their ranks. His entire military career had been during their exile. Somehow he had proven himself on the handful of skirmishes the Lamenters had been involved in to be a reliable strategist despite his tendency to be a bit rash, something that had even out as the years had progressed. He had been assigned as the captain of the sixth squad of second company no more than five years ago and hadn't had a chance to truly prove himself as a commander under fire. However, with the loss of forces that chance could be coming quicker than he thought.

"Why do you remain?" Imano asked as he stood, about to take his leave to consult with the pilots to head towards an area of space where there had been few to no enemy forces reported.

"Sir, we had a bad day, but tomorrow dawns a new one. Tomorrow we can show the Emperor why our chapter shall be preserved. We managed to go twenty years without a serious encounter; if we play it smart we can finish the remainder of our penance and return to Terra.

Imano felt a small smile creep onto his face; _marines like him are the future_ he thought before putting a hand onto Fennias. "You speak truth, however we are not cowards. We shall fight for the innocent and for the weak. Whoever needs us, whenever they need us, and however they need us we shall fulfill their needs and fall upon their enemies as the Emperor's might incarnate. Now young one, go and rest. Tomorrow begins the last stretch of our crusade."

Fennias blinked for a moment before nodding his head and living the cantina. Heavy boot steps echoing as he proceeded down a hallway and off to wherever he chose. Imano's grimace returned as soon as he left.

"Emperor protect, and send us a miracle," he whispered as he left to consult with the pilots for their next course.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy the new story. This one deals with one of my favorite Space Marine Chapters, The Lamenters. Basically they lead the race in terms of being utterly screwed over. Look it up, I'm not kidding. You think that the Blood Angels with their Black Rage and Red Thirst have it bad? Nothing. Flesh Eaters? Nothing. Although if anything they are the good guys of the Space Marines, they basically exist to make sure that civilians and such get out of combat alive. Usually sacrificing entire companies to do so. Look them up.**

**Anyway, I hope I researched this right but in terms of what I want to do versus what actually happens and how it functions is not always a clear answer. The fluff sometimes glosses over little details like who actually pilots the damn battle barges.**

**One last thing, the Lamenters also do not have a large amount of fluff behind them so it becomes difficult sometimes to determine exactly what happened with them. So a lot of their fluff and a lot of characters will either be fleshed out by me or will be more or less made up. There isn't much so I think it is up to someone to give them some proper stories and hopefully maybe make some others aware of how horrible this chapter is treated. I am also taking out the "it will get worse for them" thing that seems to premeditated. I will make it so that things are not entirely smooth sailing but I still want to buff them up some so however this ultimately ends for them leaves you with a satisfying story that leaves you feeling something for these characters. Anyway that's all for now. See you when I can update.**


	2. Chapter 2

_045.M42_

Captain Volturno led the fifty Space Marines into the city of Paneld, the moved in a box formation with the Guardsmen in the middle and the Space Marines on the outside. In the case of an attack the Space Marines could take more damage than the Guardsmen could. If the Orks launched an assault then the city would need as many guns on the towering walls as they could find.

The giant gates stood tall at close to fifty feet with small engravings of various Imperial Heroes such as: Ciaphas Cain, Ibram Gaunt, Lukas Alexander, Vance Stubbs, Creed, and many others that all led to a giant golden carving of the Primarchs and the Emperor in his prime. He stood there, one hand on his sword as wise eagle eyes pierced out into the ongoing wilderness. A reminder to all those who saw it who the champion of humanity was and how he stood tall over all those who threatened his children. Volturno smiled at the sight of his idol being portrayed in such a benevolent manner, not that any world under control of the Imperium would dare for one moment show him in a way that would hold even the slightest modicum of disrespect.

One of the Guardsmen used his Vox Caster to call to the men who guarded the gate switch. The cogs caused the gates to begin to open with groan as the group began to approach. Immediately the sounds of billions of people began to rush towards the group, making the handful of soldiers seem almost insignificant in comparison.

Volturno heard the gates began to close as the group crossed the minimum safe distance where the gates would not close on them. Further ahead he watched as six Valkyries landed in front of them. The Imperial Guardsmen walked and boarded the first Valkyries and it flew off towards the barracks, which housed the Guardsmen during times in which they were not assigned missions or tasks. The last five ships were there for the Space Marines. Their tall and large build caused them to take up more space than a handful of Guardsmen would. They put ten marines into each ship, none of them were able to sit in the tiny seats and most were forced to bend over to fit inside the "tiny" space.

With a roar of the engines the Valkyries lifted off the ground and sped deeper into the Hive-City. The Valkyries navigated through the dense urban sprawl, dodging and ducking around buildings that stretched for miles upwards. Hive-worlds were notorious for producing unstable citizens, most of which went to the front lines of the guard. However, there always were a few gems in each of the cities could spell new Neophytes to continue to fill their ranks. Volturno would have to send a handful of reserve squads through the city in an attempt to see if they couldn't pick a few gems out of the rough.

After another five minutes of navigating through the city the Valkyries started to descend towards a landing pad. Volturno turned and looked at the other nine Space Marines sharing the space with him. "Acutus, Rius, Corax, and Vardis form up on me. The rest of you send word to Captain Fennias on _Retribution's Wings_ to be ready to deploy to this location."

One of Space Marines nodded and as the Valkyrie's door opened the Space Marines disembarked from the ship. Volturno's squad of four followed behind him as he gazed upon the HQ for the Imperial Guard stationed on the planet Astade. Compared to the gates it was an ugly looking building, it appeared to have been hastily built from whatever pieces of scrap metal had been left over while the city had been built.

"Is that going to stand sir? I've heard of Ork structures that were better built than this." Private Corax asked with a small amount of doubt in his voice. Corax was a recent addition, having just received the final implants and being granted his power armor not two weeks prior. Despite being the rookie of the five he seemed to have already filled the role of snaker for the group.

"It will stay up private, but for now let's focus on meeting the Lord General." Volturno instructed him as they made their way into the hastily constructed building.

Walking into the building they were greeted by a young Guardswoman with a rather peppy attitude. "Greetings my lords, can I offer you anything before we meet with Lord General Proculus Thorn?"

Volturno shook his head. "No thank you," he began after clearing his throat, "we wish to speak to the Lord General and began setting up defenses and organizing scout parties."

"Very good sir, right this way," the Guardswoman told him as she turned around 180 degrees and started to walk down a long plain hallway. The inside of the building was as boring as the outside looked dangerous to be in. This bore Volturno no ill will as the five Space Marines proceeded through the narrow hall.

The Guardswoman stopped at a finely polished, wooden door, something that seemed out of character for the building, an elegant piece in stark contrast to the ugliness of the rest of the building. From behind the door Volturno could hear someone yelling at some unfortunate soul.

The door opened in such a fashion that Volturno was slightly surprised it had not been ripped off the hinges. A commissioner came walking out, his head held in shame as he proceeded to leave the building.

"AND IF YOU DON'T SHOOT SOMEBODY WHEN I SAY SHOOT SOMEBODY THEN YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIFE WILL BE ON THE NEXT FIRING LINE!" a man roared from inside the room.

The Guardswoman turned to the marines. "Excuse me for just one moment my lords," she told them as she walked inside the office. There were sounds of murmuring for a moment or two before the man's roar came ripping through the air once again. "YOU MEAN THOSE LAMENTERS ARE RIGHT OUTSIDE MY DOOR? SEND IN THE CAPTAIN, NO JUST HIM. I DON'T TRUST MORE THAN ONE."

The Guardswoman stepped back outside. "Whomever is in charge Lord General Thorn requests your presence alone. Your marines however are welcomed in the lobby."

Volturno turned to Sergeant Acutus. "Deploy and get the Techmarines started on defenses and have the scouts recon the surrounding area. Once that is done we shall proceed accordingly. In the meantime start scouting around the hive city and note defendable points, and perhaps new recruits."

"Aye Captain." Acutus replied as he led the other three marines back the way they came.

Volturno ducked and walked into a grand office, seemingly the only room in which any sort of care had been put into. The walls were a jade green with gold trim. Many tall bookshelves neatly filled with maps and various books adorned the walls, in middle of the back wall a fireplace roared and crackled. In the center of the room there was a model of Paneld and the surrounding wilderness. This model was what caught Volturno's eye. Glancing over it he noticed that Paneld backed up into the side of a mountain, this could be a problem or a blessing. If Paneld back into the mountain than there was a chance that the Orks could sneak around from behind and force their ranks thin, however if there were no entrances from the mountain into the city than there was no problem they would face. Paneld also had an inner city that was guarded by walls just about as tall as the first wall. If the first sector was overrun they could fall back to the second sector, which would give the Imperial forces some breathing room if need be.

Lord General Thorn was not an impressive looking man. Compared to the eight foot marine Thorn's five foot four stature was miniscule. Thorn spouted a thick beard that could only be matched by a member of the Space Wolves chapter. Above the beard and in-between two giant fat cheeks two small beady eyes that glanced up and down the Lamenter captain with a look of distrust.

"I suppose that you're the Lamenter Captain? Volcano or something like that?" Thorn asked in a tone that offered no respect towards the space marine. Volturno watched as Thorn walked over to his large, well-kept desk and picked a box off of the corner. Opening the box a faint waft of tobacco came floating towards him as Thorn picked a fat cigar out of the box and chewed the end off.

"Volturno Lord General, I am here to manage the defenses of this city and oversee the final purges of the Ork infestation of this planet." Volturno replied, keeping the irritation that threatened to creep into his voice.

"Peachy, listen boy I already don't like you. I know you come from the cursed founding and what you did during the Badab War. I don't understand why they couldn't have sent some halfway competent marines like Imperial Fists or even humanities true last hope the Ultramarines*."

"Sir, we are only the advanced detachment. If for some reason your infestation of Feral Orks becomes too much for us to handle, then three companies of Blood Angels will be deployed to help us keep this city."

"Least they're more reliable than you."

Volturno was having a hard time not placing his hands on either side of Thorn's head and pulverizing the tiny, fat man's head between his enormous gauntlets. The tiny man didn't understand that Volturno was in charge and he was only acting polite. He had seen different Space Marine captains treat the Guard like garbage, which was not his opinion on them. To him many great Space Marine victories would have been useless without the Guard. The marines may have been the Emperor's hammer, but the Guard was the anvil. Take one away and the other becomes a little less useful. However this man didn't quite understand that Volturno was here to deal with Orks and not his personal views.

"You shall speak no more or I shall try you for insubordination. Do you understand me?" Volturno asked calmly and evenly though his eyes portrayed hidden rage. "I am in charge here now and I will not be talked down to by some General who decides his comfort and glory comes before service to the Emperor."

"You have a lot of nerve talking to a Lord General that way."

"You have even more nerve talking to the Emperor's Finest like such. I did not come here to discuss personal views on each of the individual Space Marine chapters, my brothers and I are to protect the citizens of this world, and any other matters are simply trivial. Now, shall we discuss defenses or shall we waste time with more idle banter?"

"I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

Sergeant Acutus and the three other Space Marines plodded silently through the streets of Paneld. It was a busy day for the populace of the last Hive-City of Paneld, the others having burned during the Ork invasion not two years prior before a combined effort of: four regiments of Guardsmen, three companies of Space Wolves and Raven Guard, managed to break the back of the Ork assault and drive the Orks off the planet. However the civilians here carried on like nothing was different and hastily tried to set out their wares and product to ready for the day. For them they need not worry of the blades of the Orks that awaited them if the Guard and the Marines fell.

Acutus stopped for a moment as the four Marines stopped at a fork in the road. They had already given the orders for their other forces to deploy so they were moving onto the second portion of their mission, look for chokepoints and look for any person that could show a scrap of promise as a member of the Emperor's finest.

"Corax, Vardis take the right," Acutus ordered as his left hand moved to grip the pommel of his power sword. "Rius and I will take the left."

"Aye Sergeant." Vardis replied as he took the hotheaded Corax and led him down a busy street that parted for the two hulking giants.

Rius and Acutus began down their path. The roads were filled with potholes that caused giant six wheeler trucks, filled to the brim with goods to trade and sell all over the city, to rock back and forth. Acutus watched as a crate of food fell off the back of one of the trucks and landed in the middle of the road. Quickly like rats thin and dirty children came shooting out of various back alleys to scramble around the food.

"That's stealing, should we apprehend them?" Rius asked as he started to raise his Bolter.

Acutus put a hand on Rius' weapon and looked at him. "No, let them be," he instructed. "They're starving, one crate of food shall not be missed sorely."

Rius' face scrunched up for a moment. Acutus knew that Rius was a fairly by the book soldier and that this was bothering him. Rius breathed heavily for a moment before holding his breath and releasing it slowly. Raising a hand he slowly ran it through his short cropped red hair before going down to grip his Bolter once again.

"Lead on sir," Rius said to Acutus as he straightened up. Acutus smiled for a moment before he started to walk forward again, moving around the children as they hastily shoved food into their mouths and pockets and ran off back into the alleys they emerged from.

The two Marines continued to watch the remaining children until two were left. The first one, a small boy, barely three feet tall and no more than nine at the latest, and a much larger, rugged twelve year old that would be conscripted into the Guard in a year or so. The larger child pointed one long finger at the smaller child. "Hand over your food," growling his command. "This is my area and you know my food tax."

"No," the smaller child simply replied without fear. Acutus was impressed, most children would have run in fear but here he was holding his ground. The two Marines stood there and continued to watch, curious as to how this would play out.

The bigger boy pulled his fist back and swung at the smaller child. His fist collided and sent the smaller boy sprawling on the ground. Smiling the taller boy grabbed the food that the smaller boy dropped. Acutus shrugged, perhaps there wasn't as much in the boy as he thought.

Acutus turned to give an order to Rius when Rius' brow furrowed and his eyes had a curious glance to them. Acutus turned around to see the smaller boy had acquired a rope and had jumped on the taller boy's back and had it wrapped around the taller boy's neck. The taller boy tried to claw the rope off his neck as his eyes bulged out of his eye sockets and spittle shot from his chapped lips.

The tall boy collapsed to his knees and shortly passed out onto the pavement. Acutus was impressed, slightly. He watched as the smaller boy grabbed his prize and then scurried off into one of the many alleyways.

"Would you have shot them?" Acutus asked Rius.

"Sir?" Rius asked curiously, caught off guard by the question.

"Would you have shot them? The children?"

Rius' brow furrowed once again, a habit that he found himself acting on more and more as this situation continued. Clearing his throat he looked up at Acutus, "yes sir."

"Just curious."

* * *

"Agni," Krieg Acerbus whispered along the winds to his first sergeant.

"Yes my lord?" Agni hissed back towards Krieg.

Krieg's eyes narrowed as he pulled back one gauntlet-covered hand and smacked Agni across the face. " You will not hiss at me, respect your Warmaster. Have the Orks been ousted from their tribes?"

"Yes my Warmaster, they circle Paneld as we speak, the city is rank with fear. Superstitious bunch."

"Good, this world shall be ours for the taking. Gather the troops, when the city is under siege we shall drop our Nocte Perpetuum bombs from orbit and cast terror among the Orks and their enemies. We have come for the Imperial dogs until they drop to their knees in fear. Dismissed Angi."

"Ave dominus nox." Angi spoke in a rasping voice as he walked back to the rhino transport.

* * *

**Sorry this took SOOOOOOO long to post guys. Finals were hell and I just now was able to sit down and start writing this story again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the nice little twist in what I was doing. Soon the battle for Paneld will begin with the thunder of guns and the firing of bolters.**

**Also you may have noted that I did not in this chapter go back and explain the Lamenter back history. I figured I would do that every three-five chapters or so. I want to peel back it layer by layer so we may glimpse into their back history with the proper deconstruction they deserve. Also It's not that long of a backstory so there is that too.**


End file.
